


A Star's Aria

by teaseofnight



Series: Sun and Moon [5]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-13
Updated: 2014-09-13
Packaged: 2018-02-17 04:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2297093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The moon and sun celebrate the birth of a new star.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Star's Aria

“You’re worrying again.”

            At the teasing lilt in his husband’s voice, Donghae shifted slightly to the side to see the younger man approaching him. The soft smile on his face made the Moon prince sigh, turning away to return facing the moon, allowing its soft glow to wash over him. He hummed softly when he felt a pair of arms wrap around him in a comforting hug, making him smile at the kind gesture. Rubbing the back of Kyuhyun’s hand with his thumb, the older man breathed out.

            “It can’t be helped,” he argued. “You know as well as I do about how these things can go.”

            Chuckling softly, Kyuhyun tightened his hold around his husband. “Yes, but we also know that there’s no need to worry. She’s a fighter.”

            Donghae hummed a bit before moving out of the embrace, only to turn around and wrap his arms around the younger, smiling when the Sun prince immediately snuggled up against him. “I have a right to worry, you know. It’s her first time and she’s so young.”

            With a smile, Kyuhyun reached up and patted his cheek affectionately. “She’ll be fine,” he assured him. “Now, come. The others are waiting for us.”

            Knowing he had no other words to say, Donghae could only nod and allow his husband to lead them out of their chambers. Their hands were together, fingers laced with one another. It was a simple sign of affection, nothing too blatant or even discreet; it was just a gesture showing how much the two of them loved each other.

            “Everyone’s gathered in the banquet hall,” Kyuhyun shared, smiling when he heard his husband groan. “Don’t look so stressed; the others might think you’re not looking forward to this at all.”

            “I’m just not that into big celebrations, dear light,” the older grumbled, feeling Kyuhyun tighten his grip slightly. “But I suppose I’ll just have to learn and deal with it. I just wish it didn’t have to come down to this just to have the whole kingdom celebrating.”

            Laughing softly, Kyuhyun stopped their trek in order to face his husband properly, giving him a smile. He gently cupped his cheeks, pressing a kiss against his lips. As he pulled back, he gave Donghae a smile so bright, almost rivaling the brightest star he had control over.

            “My night, this has been a celebration many families has been waiting for,” Kyuhyun whispered, releasing Donghae’s cheeks in order to grab his hands, lacing their fingers together. “I understand your concern – I admit that I am concerned as well – but tonight is the brightest night in history. There have been many who have waited for this night to arrive.”

            Donghae pouted a bit, but nodded. He kissed Kyuhyun’s forehead.

            “I love you, dear light.”

            Kyuhyun giggled. “I love you, too. Now, let us go before my brother decides to send the guards to come search for us. I do not think he’d appreciate it if we were late to the ceremony.”

            Chuckling at the imagery, the Moon prince simply nodded and followed his husband obediently to the banquet hall. He smiled slightly to himself upon seeing the younger look so excited despite trying hard not to show it. It took a little coaxing from him to get Kyuhyun to express his feelings, knowing his husband was just as eager as the rest of the country for the night’s celebration.

            Upon arriving in the banquet hall, the couple was greeted by loud cheering, many of which belonged to their guests. With polite smiles, they greeted back, exchanging words with all of those who came up to them. It was of no surprise that they were all eager to see the night’s celebration, each and every one of them curious as to what the night held in store for all of them. And with each expectation, Donghae’s worries only continued to grow.

            A fact that did not escape his husband’s notice.

            “You’re doing it again.”

            Donghae lightly winced, pouting a bit as he gave his husband his attention. “Am I still being too obvious?”

            “Yes,” came the short reply. A gentle touch against his elbow. “Donghae, there is no need to worry. We’ve gone through this before, so you need not fret about what may happen. Everyone knows just how much we’ve been preparing for this night, especially for the little darling.”

            His husband breathed out, sulking almost as he ensnared the Sun prince into his arms. “Yes, well, I would appreciate more if the little darling would come out already.”

            “Hence why you should relax and enjoy yourself,” Kyuhyun advised. “The moon has yet to reach its zenith, so you have to bide your time until it’s ready for the celebration. And no, you cannot use your powers to help it go faster.”

            Pouting, Donghae simply nodded. “What would I ever do without you, dear light?”

            “You’ve managed before,” his husband said playfully. “Not to mention you’ve been through so much worse even after you met me.”

            At the reminder of the scars he received during his battle with Siwon – the prince of Storms – Donghae felt the familiar itch. It had been a terrible, ongoing war that lasted for months after Kyuhyun had been kidnapped and drugged, being forced to forget everything about his old life. Through a twist of fate and Donghae’s ability to enter dreams, the young Sun prince was restored and armies clashed.

            They won.

            And Siwon was given a chance to be reborn as a new man.

            “In my defense,” Donghae began, leading them away from the floor and out to the balcony, “you have the affinity for attracting unwanted attention, dear light. As I recall, not only was it Prince Siwon who kept coming after you – and trying to kill me in the process – but there had been many suitors, as well. I had to fight long and hard to ensure that none of them managed to steal your heart away from me.”

            Giggling at the imagery, Kyuhyun looked up to see his husband’s disgruntled expression. “Yes, but we already know that my heart already belongs to you, my night. No one would ever be able to change that – not even the heavens themselves.”

            “It _was_ the heavens who brought us together,” the older grumbled, expression softening as he continued to gaze at his husband’s face. “I do apologize for being stressed tonight, love.”

            The Sun prince shook his head. “As I’ve said, you have every right to be worried, but do not fear. Everything will go all according to plan.”

            “I’ll take your word for it,” Donghae assured, pressing a kiss against his forehead. He smiled when Kyuhyun giggled at the simple action, finding him adorable to find such gesture endearing. With a soft hum, he ran his fingers through the younger’s hair, feeling Kyuhyun tighten his grip around him. “Do you mind if we stay out here for a little longer, dear light?”

            “Of course not,” his husband whispered, knowing exactly what Donghae needed.

            Comfort.

            Comfort was a simple thing – a mere gesture of affection used to convey simple thoughts.

            Breathing out, Donghae tightened his grip around Kyuhyun slightly before loosening his hold when he heard their names being called out. Pressing a soft kiss against his husband’s cheek, the Moon prince pulled away slightly in order to look at Hyukjae, who slowed down his pace once he reached the two of them.

            “I finally found you,” the eldest Sun prince huffed out, looking just a tad irritated. “Come on. It’s time.”

            “You’ll be fine,” Kyuhyun assured his husband when the older stiffened slightly. In order to comfort him even more, he held Donghae’s hand, leading him back into the banquet hall.

            As soon as they stepped back inside, the hall had quieted, each and every person directing their gazes to the two princes. Though it wasn’t an entirely unexpected sight, it was still something that served to unnerve the two princes slightly – the silence in the hall almost deafening.

            But then they heard it – a small wail.

            It had taken much of Donghae’s self-control not to run towards to the source of the noise; instead, he watched with bated breath as one of the handmaidens in the palace approached them, a bundle securely tucked against her.

            “She’s a precious little thing,” the handmaiden told them, her soft and velvety voice breaking the deafening silence in the hall. She gave them both a warm smile before handing the bundle over to Kyuhyun, who took it with a grateful smile. “Have you both chosen a name for the little darling yet?”

            Neither father answered her as they both gazed down at the babe Kyuhyun was holding.

            Both were in awe when the baby cooed softly, her wide brown eyes staring up at them curiously. When Kyuhyun gently touched the tip of her nose, she giggled, bringing bright smiles onto her fathers’ faces.

            “So?” Hyukjae asked, sidling up against his brother. “What’s the little darling’s name?”

            Sharing a look with one another, Kyuhyun gave a bright smile. “Byeol.”

            “Our little star,” Donghae whispered, gazing down at their daughter. He smiled as he gently caressed her cheek, earning another cooing sound from her. Giving his husband a nod when Kyuhyun gave him a certain look, he carefully led his little family out onto the balcony, already aware that the rest of their entourage would follow to see what would happen.

            With a soft smile down at his daughter, Donghae directed his gaze up to the night sky where the stars were twinkling as if greeting the couple with their newborn daughter. Even the moon seemed to brighten, its silvery rays enveloping the small family in a bright embrace. Knowing the night was just as excited as he was, Donghae smiled, feeling his husband step closer to his side.

            “Donghae.”

            “I know, dear light,” his husband whispered before he held out his hand, palm facing the heavens.

            Immediately, a small silver orb formed, wisps surrounding its spherical form while a bright light emanated from its center. As soon as it took a sold shape, Donghae thrust it upwards into the sky, its speed allowing it to reach the other stars in no time at all.

            Everyone behind them gasped as they watched the silver orb form a bright star in the sky – shining even brighter than its brothers and sisters already there. However, their gasps soon turned into murmurs of appreciation when they saw faint lines connect the stars together, forming a constellation resembling the new babe.

            A vague hand gesture and falling stars appeared, a nightly show for the newborn, who giggled and cooed at the sight.

            “Our little star,” Kyuhyun cooed, feeling Donghae wrap an arm around his waist.

            Donghae smiled widely, pressing a kiss against his husband’s cheek before kissing his daughter’s forehead. “The birth of our starlight,” he whispered. “From now on, starlight, this is your birthright. As a child of the Sun and Moon, you are our Star.”

            Byeol blinked up at them with wide eyes before squealing softly, her eyes twinkling like the meaning of her name.

            As everyone became engrossed in the show of the night, Donghae pressed a kiss against Kyuhyun’s temple, feeling him smile at the affection. “I love you, dear light,” he whispered into his ear.

            A soft giggle and a smile bright enough to dim both the moon and its stars. “And I you, my night.”


End file.
